Goodbye
by Ginpachi-sensei
Summary: Kita selalu bersama. Rasanya jika sendirian seakan ada sesuatu yang aneh, terasa ada yang hilang. Kukira kami akan terus bersama, tanpa kuduga saat itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suaranya. Fanfiksi ini dibuat berdasarkan lagu berjudul "HEAVEN"/Song-fic (Aomine X Momoi)/UPDATE (LAST CHAPTER)
1. Chapter 1: Prolog

Jadi...cerita ini muncul karena author lagi ngefans sama lagu "HEAVEN" *sumpahauthorgabosendengernya* dan akhirnya dibikin dalam bentuk cerita bersama 1 temen yang author seret(?), yang tak disangka sepertinya calon novelis masa depan(?). Kami masih newbie ampuni kami terutama soal EYD(?). Berbagai perdebatan epic terjadi dalam pembuatan cerita ini bahkan author terus2an tertawa sewaktu menulisnya padahal bukan cerita bahagia. Kalo mau dapet feel ceritanya disarankan segala lagu sedih bikin baper, galau, dll diputer(?). Silakan membaca~

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Goodbye

"Kau masih takut akan menjalani operasi?"

"Dai-chan bodoh! Siapa yang tidak takut kalau mau menjalani operasi?! Tapi setelah operasi ini... aku… bisa lihat Dai-chan lagi kan?"

"Jangan bertanya hal bodoh, Satsuki."

"Hehe… janji ya, nanti kita ketemu ya! Tepat sehabis operasi!"

"Iya, iya, dasar cerewet…"

* * *

Lampu tanda untuk menyebrang berpendar hijau. Langkah hilir mudik orang-orang yang lewat, bisikan dan pekik orang-orang yang lewat memenuhi telinga pria, yang kini sedang tergeletak tak berdaya, dengan seikat bunga yang sudah hancur tergeletak di dekatnya.

"Sat..suki.."

Kepalanya berat. Bau darah memasuki penciumannya. Dunia yang ia lihat semakin kabur. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, ia berusaha menggapai handphonenya yang terlempar tidak terlalu jauh darinya. Hanya satu. Hanya satu hal yang ia ingin lakukan sekarang ini..

 _Maafkan aku_

tbc


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Prolognya sangat singkat jadi sekarang dikasih lebih panjang sedikit(?). Maaf bagi yang bingung dan mengira ini oneshot karena author sendiri mengakui(?). Selamat membaca~

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

 _Our fleeting love is an airship in the sky_

 _Chasing after an unseen firefly_

"Dai-channnnnn! Lagi-lagi kau bolos latihan!"

Seorang gadis berambut peach terlihat kesal menemukan teman kecilnya yang sudah akrab dengannya sejak kecil kembali tidur di atap. Anak laki-laki itu sendiri tampak tak acuh dengannya dan hanya mengubah posisi tidurnya.

"Berisik, Satsuki. Aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku."

"Dai-chan! Ayo bangun dan pergi latihan! Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau ikut denganku!" ucap Momoi tersebut sambil menarik-narik anak laki-laki berambut biru itu.

"Ck! Iya, iya, aku latihan! Puas?!" Aomine pun bangun dengan kesal dan berjalan ke arah pintu sambil diikuti gadis berambut peach yang senang berhasil membujuknya.

"Oh ya, Dai-chan, nanti aku ada rapat panitia MPK(?), mungkin aku akan pulang lebih lama, jadi kalau sudah selesai latihan tidak usah menungguku ya?" Pria berkulit eksotis itu hanya melirik malas "Memang siapa yang mau menunggumu?" Momoi mengerucutkan mulutnya "…Dai-chan..tidak perlu tsun begitu padaku.. _"_

 _"_ Siapa yang tsun?! _"_

* * *

"Uwahhhh, ini sudah malam! Rapatnya lama banget sih!" Terlihat Momoi berlari tergesa-gesa ke gym untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub basket Touou sebagai manajer dan menemukan gym tersebut dalam keadaan kosong. Dengan kecewa gadis tersebut berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah hendak pulang ke rumah ketika ia melihat seorang anak laki-laki sedang berjongkok di samping gerbang sekolah. Ia segera berlari menghampirinya.

"Dai-chan?"

"Ck! Kau lama, Satsuki." Aomine langsung berdiri kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Momoi yang masih terdiam. "Kau mau kutinggal?"

"EH, TUNGGU, DAI-CHAN?! KAU BELUM PULANG?" "Ck, tadi pelatih menghukumku segala, makanya aku pulang telat."

Momoi tersenyum, berlari kecil, menjajarkan diri dengan sahabatnya itu "Hehe, Dai-chan, pelatih tadi kan ikut rapat festival olahraga bersamaku." "…"

* * *

 _Before this love disappears let`s just escape_

 _To a place where we both won`t fade away_

"Tapi Dai-chan, kau cidera!" "Aku tidak peduli! Kau bukan bodyguard maupun babysitterku, Satsuki!" "Tapi, Dai-chan-" "Berhenti ikut campur dalam urusanku! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi, kau dan muka jelekmu!" Sebuah file melayang tepat mengenai dagu Aomine "AKU JUGA TIDAK AKAN PEDULI DENGANMU LAGI DAI-CHAN! KAU MAUPUN WAJAH HITAM-MU YANG LUAR BIASA!". Sekilas Aomine dapat melihat airmata dari mata sahabatnya itu "O-oi, Satsuki?"

* * *

Momoi turun dari kereta, menghela nafas. Bertengkar dengan Aomine, ia tanpa sadar langsung kabur ke SMA Seirin, menumpahkan isi hati ke anggotanya, termasuk Kuroko. _"Biar kuantar kau, Momoi-san. Aku yakin, Aomine-kun pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang."_ Ucapan Kuroko terngiang di kepalanya. Ia bahkan belum bisa menghadapi sahabatnya itu sekarang.

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Momoi segera berjalan pulang, tetap sambil memikirkan bagaimana ia memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Aomine. Bagaimanapun, sekesal apapun, Momoi tetap saja mencemaskan sahabatnya itu. Lagipula karena itulah ia memilih bersekolah di Touo. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bila ia dan Aomine terus bertengkar, seperti orang asing, tidak ada lagi yang berlangganan meminjak buku catatannya, tidak ada lagi yang harus ia kejar-kejar untuk latihan, tidak ada lagi yang berjalan bersama dengannya ke rumah, tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya-

"Satsuki."

Momoi mengangkat wajahnya yang daritadi menunduk, mendapati pria berambut navy berdiri di depannya. "..Dai-chan.."

Keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Momoi mengalihkan pandangan "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, ganguro*."

Aomine mendengus, "Kau lama sekali, bodoh," katanya sambil membalikkan badan "Ayo."

Momoi tidak beranjak "Kukira kau tidak ingin melihat wajahku yang jelek ini?" ujarnya sinis.

"Maka jangan pasang wajah jelek lagi, Satsuki," sahut Aomine seraya ia mulai berjalan.

Momoi menggembungkan pipinya, kesal "Kau kira aku punya berapa muka, Dai-chan?!"

"Entahlah, yang kuingat wajah tidak jelekmu hanya saat kau tersenyum."

Momoi terdiam, memandang sahabatnya yang semakin menjauh, merasakan wajahnya perlahan semakin menghangat.

"Oi, Satsuki, kau mau kutinggal?!"

Momoi tersentak, berjalan cepat mengejar sahabatnya itu "Kau bicara seperti wajahmu sendiri tidak jelek, Dai-chan!"

"Hm? Aku tidak peduli tentang wajahku, aku yakin semua sudah terpesona dari permainan basketku."

"Satu-satunya yang terpesona hanya kau, Dai-chan. Ingat saja kata-katamu, **'yang dapat terpesona oleh diriku adalah aku sendiri'**. "

"Oi- Satsuki, teme! Kata-kata darimana itu?!"

Merekapun berjalan pulang bersama, di bawah taburan bintang-bintang yang menemani mereka.

* * *

 _The night we gazed at the star in that summer fair_

 _My eyes found that the light was to much to bear_

"Hmm.. sepertinya kurang sedikit kayu manis.." Momoi mengambil toples berisi kayu manis dari cabinet dapur, mengambil sesendok dan memasukkannya ke panic berisi coklat panas yang sedang diaduknya.

"Nah, sudah jadi! Dai-chaaan!" Momoi memanggil sahabatnya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah, dengan muka kusut, siap kabur kapan saja.

Tapi sayangnya ia tidak bisa.

13 Februari. Sehari sebelum hari yang mendebarkan bagi kaum hawa maupun adam, yaitu valentine. Mendebarkan untuk memberikan coklat kepada orang yang mereka sukai. Mendebarkan untuk menunggu apakah akan ada coklat yang datang untuk mereka.

Ya, Momoi sengaja memanggil Aomine (baca: memaksanya) untuk menjadi tester coklat bikinannya yang luar biasa itu. Entah bagaimana ia berhasil memancing Aomine untuk datang, silahkan kalian pikirkan sendiri.

Dengan sangat berat hati, Aomine membawa dirinya ke dapur keramat itu, bersiap menghadapi apapun yang harus ia hadapi.

"Dai-chan, coba cicipi ini." Momoi menyodorkan sesendok coklat yang masih cair ke arah Aomine. Laki-laki itu menatap nanar benda di hadapannya, hanya dapat menjerit dalam hati ' _Tuhan, kapan cobaan ini akan berakhir?_ '.

Tidak heran, Aomine yang malang sudah hampir 4 jam di rumah sahabatnya itu dan telah mencicipi setidaknya 5….atau 6? Aomine bahkan sampai lupa sudah berapa banyak rasa yang ia coba. Ada yang gosong, ada yang pedas, ada yang berbau bunga(?), maupun yang tak terdeskripsikan. Dengan hati yang bergetar, Aomine akhinya menyuap coklat itu.

"Bagaimana kali ini, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi dengan muka penuh harap. Oh wahai Momoi, tidakkah kau lihat wajah Aomine yang mulai berkeringat itu? Aomine menelannya dengan susah payah, "…lebih baik.." sahutnya datar. "Waaah, akhirnyaa!" seru Momoi senang. "Aku mulai khawatir tidak dapat membuatnya tepat waktu, tapi setidaknya rasanya lebih enak sekarang kan, Dai-chan?"."Ya.." jawab Aomine singkat. Ya, memang rasanya lebih baik, tapi itu bukan berarti enak kan? ",semoga beruntung besok." "Terima kasih Dai-chan! Aku harap Tetsu-kun menyukainya." Momoi tersenyum senang, sementara Aomine bernafas lega karena akhirnya ia bebas…dan sedikit khawatir akan 2 temannya itu.

14 Februari, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu itu.

Aomine sampai bosan melihat adegan romantis maupun penembakan yang terjadi di lingkungan sekolahnya. _'Hmm.. aku penasaran akan bagaimana nasib Satsuki dan Tetsu.'_

Bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 4 jam yang lalu. Aomine sengaja menetap di sekolah untuk bermain basket dengan beberapa teman di timnya (dan kejar mengejar karena diledek seniornya sebagai yang tidak dapat coklat satu pun). Hari sudah mulai gelap, dan Aomine melangkah pulang. Di tengah perjalanan, ia terhenti, melihat seorang gadis berambut peach berdiri termenung di samping sungai. ' _Satsuki? Apa yang ia lakukan..?_ 'Aomine dapat melihat kepala Momoi tertunduk, menatap kotak coklat yang ada di tangannya, matanya yang berkaca-kaca, dan tak lama tangannya meraih jeruji yang membatasi sungai tersebut.

"SATSUKI APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH?!" Zone mode, aomine langsung berlari meraih tangan Satsuki.

"Da-Dai-chan?!" Satsuki terlonjak melihat sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul, dengan ganas pula "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" "Harusnya itu jadi pertanyaanku, bodoh! Kau pikir apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

Momoi terdiam, menatap kembali kotak yang ada di tangannya. "Dai-chan..aku..berpikir untuk membuang saja benda ini.." Aomine terdiam, melihat raut wajah sahabatnya yang muram. "O-oh.." Aomine mendadak merasa tambah bodoh karena sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak. "Kau tidak jadi memberikannya pada Tetsu?" "Aku sudah memberikannya..sebenarnya.." Ujar Momoi terpotong "..tapi..tapi..setelah ia memakan coklat ini, IA TIBA-TIBA PINGSAN DAI-CHAAANN!"

Aomine hening.

"Ia lalu dibawa ke UKS.. Lalu..lalu..aku kabur."

Aomine makin tidak bisa berkata-kata.

"Aku malu, Dai-chan! Seburuk itukah coklat bikinanku sampai membuat oragn pingsan?!"

Pria itu dapat melihat gadis itu semakin berkaca-kaca. Ia semakin frustasi mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menghibur sahabatnya itu.

"Ini semua percuma.. Lebih baik jika sampah ini dibuang saja!" Momoi menggenggam erat kotak berisi coklat itu, bersiap melemparnya, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan yang besar menahan tangannya. Momoi menoleh ke belakangnya "Dai-chan..?". Aomine mengambil kotak itu, mencomot isinya dan melahapnya. "Dan setelah semua itu kau akan membuang ini begitu saja? Lebih baik aku yang makan, Satsuki. Lihat? Aku tidak pingsan, kan?" Momoi memandang sahabatnya itu, tidak menyadari bahwa Aomine semakin lama semakin memucat. "H-Hn..". Setelah coklat-coklat itu habis, Aomine membuang kotak itu ke sungai. Tolong jangan tiru tindakkannya. "Jangan mempermasalahkannya, Satsuki. Coklat yang sudah kau buat dengan susah payah semalaman, mana mungkin seburuk itu." Ujar Aomine, sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Satsuki yang terdiam, memandang punggung sahabatnya sambil merasakan rasa hangat di dadanya.

Keesokkan harinya, tepatnya sepulang sekolah, kesunyian terjadi di gym. Tubuh-tubuh anggota tim, termasuk pelatih, bergelimpangan tak berdaya. Sementara itu di gedung sekolah, keributan sedang terjadi. Suara langkah kaki yang begitu rebut dan cepat terdengar dari lantai ke lantai.

"DAI-CHAANNNN KENAPA KAU LARI TERUS SIHHH?! TIDAK PERLU MALU! INI SEMUA MEMANG UNTUKMUU!"

"APA-APAAN KAU MEMBERIKAN SEMUA COKLAT GAGAL BIKINANMU KEPADAKU, SATSUKI?!"

"HABIS..KUPIKIR KARENA TUBUH TETSU-KUN YANG LEMAH MEMBUATNYA PINGSAN, TAPI TERNYATA TIM TOUO JUGA, KECUALI KAU!"

"ALASAN MACAM APA ITU, SATSUKI?! KAU GILA MENYURUHKU MENGHABISKAN SEMUA ITU!"

"TAPI KAU BILANG INI ENAK KANN? DAN KAU BELUM DAPAT COKLAT 1 PUNNN!"

"ARGH, BERHENTI MENGEJARKU, SATSUKI!"

"MAKANYA TERIMA SAJA!"

"HELL NO!"

"DAI-CHANN JANG TSUN BEGITU, IH!"

"SIAPA YANG TSUN?!"

* * *

 _And to the you who could blinked an "I love you"_

 _Let my voice reach to you my words so true_

"HOAHMMMMMMM" "Dai-chan, setidaknya tutup mulutmu saat menguap selebar itu!" tegur Momoi pada sahabatnya. "Pelajaran terakhir tadi membosankan Satsuki, wajar saja aku mengantuk." Yah, berhubung ia seorang Aomine Daiki, hanya basket dan basket yang ia sukai, tidak perlu bertanya tanggapannya terhadap pelajaran Fisika.

"Kalau kamu tidak pernah memperhatikan wajar saja nilaimu selalu merah, Dai-chan!"

"Aku tidak peduli, kau kira aku akan memakai rumus parabola untuk memasukan bola ke ring, he?"

Momoi hanya bisa menghela napas dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Dai-chan.. kau-.."

Tiba-tiba Momoi tersentak. Rasa ngilu tiba-tiba menjalar pada kedua matanya. Ia memandang Aomine yang ada di depannya.

Momoi mengusap matanya, berusaha menghapus wujud Aomine yang kini berbayang di matanya.

"Dai..chan.."

Aomine berhenti berjalan, berbalik dan melihat sahabat masa kecilnya itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Satsuki?"

"Dai..Dai-chan...mataku.." Gadis itu terus mengusap matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengan matanya. "Aneh.. mataku.. tiba-tiba mataku terasa sakit, dan kini pandanganku menjadi aneh!" "Oi, oi, Satsuki, tenangkan dirimu! Apa tidak mungkin karena minusmu bertambah?" Ujar Aomine, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu.

'Tidak, Dai-chan.. aku tidak yakin itu..'

"….sini, Satsuki." Aomine dengan paksa menyeret Momoi untuk mengikutinya.

"Kita mau kemana?" Satsuki bertanya namun ia hanya dijawab dengan keheningan

* * *

Bau obat-obatan segera terhirup ketika Aomine memasuki rumah sakit. Dia berjalan tanpa henti hingga ia sampai di ruangan yang bertuliskan "Momoi Satsuki". Tampak Momoi yang sedang duduk di ranjang yang sudah disediakan untuknya ketika Aomine membuka pintu.

"Dai-chan! Kau datang menjengukku?" Momoi berkata dengan riang sementara Aomine hanya diam dan duduk di sampingnya. "Hei, Dai-chan, mereka bilang aku harus dioperasi setelah itu harusnya tidak ada masalah dengan penglihatanku lalu-" Ucapannya terhenti ketika Aomine mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Satsuki, tidak usah berpura-pura di depanku."

Momoi terdiam, terlihat bahunya perlahan bergetar, kemudian terdengar isak tangis dari gadis berambut peach tereebut. "Dai-chan..aku….aku…takut…". Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Aomine kemudian merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Satsuki.. ini-" "Apa itu Dai-chan? Apa itu untukku?" Senyum jahil terukir pada wajah Momoi, dengan sigap ia merebut benda itu dari tangan Aomine "Sini lihat!" "What the- oi, Satsuki!"

"Uwaaaa" Momoi tersenyum lebar melihat benda itu. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul berbentuk kunci perak, dengan batu permata berwarna pink ditengahnya "Oi, Satsuki! Ck, kau merusak suasana" Aomine hanya bisa facepalm, menutupi rasa malunya yang menjadi-jadi. "Itu.. Ahem..untuk menghiburmu sedikit. Ini, punyaku permatanya berwarna biru" Aomine berusaha memecahkan kecanggunan, menunjukkan kalung yang ia pakai. "TEEHEE(?) Makasih yaa, Dai-chan! Aku senang mengenal Dai-chan!" Momoi tertawa sambil memeluk Aomine erat-erat, sudah melupakan semua rasa takutnya.

* * *

 _So now, as we play out this predictable story_

 _Every time that we meet, i`d always see a memento mori_

Seorang lelaki berambut biru tua terbangun dari tidurnya di sebuah tempat dimana warna putih menyelimuti seluruhnya.

"…..pfft. Jadi ini yang namanya _flashback_ ketika akan mati?" Aomine tertawa getir. "Hm?" Dirasakannya tangannya memegang sesuatu, dilihatnya benda yang hendak digapainya tadi dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa kini berada di tangannya, _handphone_. Layarnya menunjukan sebuah pesan yang belum ditulisi untuk dikirim kepada seorang gadis.

 _By voicing all the feelings in my heart_

 _I knew where I would wind from the start_

 _Bidding you goodbye, bidding you goodbye just tears me up inside_

Aomine kemudian mengetik sesuatu, sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan kepadanya seorang sejak dulu. Begitu pesan itu dikirim, perlahan _handphone_ tersebut menghilang dari tangannya.

 _If we were granted the wish we wished the most_

 _Someone else will lose something that they hold close_

"….maafkan aku, Satsuki." Aomine tersenyum miris.

 _So I have to say goodbye now_

tbc

* * *

Omake(?)

"Dai-chan..aku….aku…takut…". Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka. Aomine kemudian merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Satsuki.. ini-" "Apa itu Dai-chan? Apa itu untukku?" Senyum jahil terukir pada wajah Momoi, dengan sigap ia merebut benda itu dari tangan Aomine "Sini lihat!" "What the- oi, Satsuki!"

Momoi tertegun melihat benda pemberian Aomine itu. "Dai-chan.. ini.." Aomine menghindari kontak mata dari Momoi "Yah, aku hanya berpikir untuk menghiburmu sedikit.." "..lalu, kenapa-" "..dan aku pikir, karena dari kecil kamu takut kodok gara-gara aku, kupikir ini agar kamu bisa lebih tidak takut lagi dengan makhluk itu.."

Momoi hening sejenak. Awalnya ia sudah ingin menimpuk Aomine dengan bantal, tapi mendengar alasannya, ia tidak bisa menahan tawa "Pfft..BUAHAHAHHAHA"

"A-Apa yang lucu?!"

"Hahahahaha, Dai-chan seleramu itu- HAHAHAHA"

Aomine menahan rasa malunya yang menjadi-jadi "Kalau tidak suka ya sudah, sini kembalikan" Ujarnya sambil berusaha meraih kalung berbandul kodok berwarna pink itu. Momoi berhasil menghindari sergapan Aomine "Enak saja! Kau kan sudah memberikan ini padaku! Tenang saja, aku akan memakainya kok, Dai-chan! Hehehe, aku sayang Dai-chan!" Momoi tertawa sambil merangkul Aomine, melupakan semua rasa takutnya.


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbye

Jadi sebelumnya mau bilang chapter 2 ada perubahan. Semoga kalian mau baca ulang... Selamat membaca~

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan di rumah sakit, seorang gadis yang baru saja selesai menjalani operasi membuka penutup matanya. Dia mengedipkan matanya secara berulang-ulang, perlahan sekelilingnya mulai terlihat jelas. Berbagai macam objek, warna, dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya memenuhi penglihatannya. Gadis tersebut kemudian berlari ke jendela untuk melihat dunia yang sempat ditinggalkannya. Ibu menunggunya di sampingnya dengan sabar, untuk menyampaikan sebuah berita yang tidak terduga.

 _Surrounded by all the grief that fogged mind_  
 _With your being, the words, they intertwined_

"Satsuki."

"Ah, Ibu! Aku sudah sembuh! Dimana Dai-chan?! Aku-"

"Satsuki, Ibu perlu bicara." Momoi langsung terdiam akan nada bicara ibunya, ketika ia melihat ekspresi ibunya ia tahu…ia tidak akan senang mendengarnya. "Tolong dengarkan ibu dengan tenang. Satsuki, ini….soal Daiki. Dia….mengalami kecelakaan. Saat ini kondisinya kritis…. dan tidak ada jaminan dia selamat." Momoi terdiam, tidak memercayai apa yang baru didengarnya. "Satsuki.. Daiki.. ia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah.." Tidak. Ia tidak mau mendengarnya. "Pertolongan datang terlambat. Bahkan sekarang, 3 jam sudah berlalu di ruang ICU. Truk dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti itu..Satsuki.. ia-" "CUKUP, HENTIKAN!" Momoi tidak mau mendengarnya lebih jauh "Satsuki!" Ia meninggalkan ibunya yang mulai berlinangan air mata, berlari ke arah ruang ICU dan mendapati orang tua Daiki yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang perawat.

 _And even if you were dirty i`d hold you near_  
 _Bracing all the pain, and shedding tears_

"Suster!" Momoi segera menghampiri perawat tersebut "Bagaimana keadaan Dai-chan? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Ia akan sembuh kan?! Aku ingin menemuinya!" seru gadis itu bertubi-tubi. "Satsuki!" Ibu Momoi akhirnya berhasil menyusulnya, memegangi pundak anaknya itu dan mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Maaf, untuk saat ini kami tidak dapat membiarkan banyak orang masuk," jawab suster itu "Tapi kami perlu kedua orang tua korban untuk masuk ke dalam.  
"Momoi melirik kea rah kedua orang tua Aomine, menangkap raut wajah yang sedih dan..pasrah? Tidak. Sahabatnya pasti punya harapan! "Momoi-san," suster itu memanggil namanya, seraya mempersilahkan kedua orang tua Aomine masuk "keajaiban mungkin saja terjadi. Berdoalah untuknya, ya?"

Momoi duduk dalam diam di ruang tunggu. Sayup-sayup, keributan di dalam ruang ICU dapat ia dengar. Ia meraih kalung yang ia kenakkan, menatapnya nanar. 'Dai-chan.. ia pasti selamat.. ia sudah berjanji.. Momoi menundukkan kepalanya, matanya mulai kabur dengan air mata. Ia sudah berjanji..

 _See here? Before destroying yourself any further_  
 _Hearing my words again and again_

Dan saat itulah ia menyadari sesuatu, sebuah tulisan terukir pada bandul kalung yang dihadiahkan Aomine padanya.

 _Always with you_

"Denyut nadinya semakin menurun!" "Dokter, kita akan kehilangan dia!" "Pasang alat pacu jantungnya!"

Momoi tidak tahan lagi.

 _Before you know it it`s all over_

Angin berhembus menerpa helai-helai peach rambut Momoi, dengan pemandangan kota yang terhampar di depannya. Momoi kini berada di atap rumah sakit tersebut, tempat ia dan Aomine berjanji akan segera bertemu seusai ia menjalani operasi.

 _By voicing all the feelings in my heart_  
 _I knew where where I would wind up from the start_

Gadis itu berdiri di balik pembatas atap tersebut. "Dai-chan.." ia memandang ke arah langit "Kau berjanji akan segera menemuiku.. kau berjanji akan terus bersamaku.."

Kata-kata suster, keributan di balik ruang ICU terus bergema di kepalanya, raut wajah orang tua Aomine kembali muncul di ingatannya. Gadis itu mulai terisak.

 _Bidding you goodbye bidding you goodbye_  
 _Just tears me up inside_

"Hiks- Aku.. ingin terus bersamamu.. hiks.. Dai-chan.." genggamannya pada pagar pembatas semakin erat. Gadis itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya, menaiki undakkan pembatas tersebut. "Dai-chan.." Tubuh Momoi tiba-tiba tertahan. Rasa hangat yang nyaman menjulur di seluruh tubuhnya, seperti ada yang mendekapnya dari belakang, menghentikan aksi nekatnya. "…..Dai-chan?"

 _If the world continues spinning nonetheless_  
 _You should go and find another that`ll give you the best_

Perlahan Momoi menoleh ke belakang, takut bahwa ia mulai menggila, takut ini hanya mimpi akan rasa hangat yang dirasakannya yang berasal dari Aomine yang harusnya berada di ruang ICU.

"Dai-chan?"

Dan kemudian dijawab oleh Aomine dengan sebuah… pukulan (?) di kepala Momoi. Sebersit rasa penat pun muncul di kepala Momoi, "Dai-chan?!" Momoi tampak terkejut dengan perlakuan Aomine tersebut.

"Dai-chann!" Momoi berusaha memeluk Aomine, tetapi tubuhnya menembus tubuh Aomine yang tembus pandang, menyadarkan Momoi bahwa itu tidak lain hanyalah bayangan Aomine. "Dai-chan bodoh! Padahal kau sudah berjanji akan menungguku setelah operasi! Teganya kau pergi begitu saja dimana seharusnya aku dapat melihatmu lagi!" seru Momoi bertubi-tubi. Mata Momoi semakin kabur dengan air mata, tetapi ia masih dapat melihat sosok Aomine itu..tersenyum ke arahnya, memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut.

Momoi pun tersadar.

"Dai-chan..kau.." Momoi mengusap matanya, "Hiks.. Kau benar-benar jahat.. Dai-chan..menepati janjimu dengan cara seperti ini..aku..hiks."

Sebuah belaian halus hinggap di puncak kepala Momoi. Ia mendongak, mendapati Aomine sedang mengusap kepalanya.

"Dai-chan, ada banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padamu, kau tahu? Ada banyak sekali tempat yang ingin kukunjungi bersamamu.. Ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu.." Momoi menunduk, tidak dapat mengendalikan air matanya, "..ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu, Dai-chan!"

 _"Wajahmu luar biasa jelek saat menangis, Satsuki."_

Momoi tersentak mendengar suara itu di kepalanya. Itu memang suara Aomine.

"Hiks..kau kira.. hiks.. gara-gara siapa ini, hah?!" sahut Momoi, kembali memandang ke arah Aomine..

..yang kini mulai menghilang.

"Dai-chan?"

Bagian tubuh bawah Aomine kini sudah hilang dari pandangan..

"Dai-chan.. tunggu, masih banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu.."

..dan kini diikuti tubuh atasnya..

"…tunggu.. Dai-chan.. jangan pergi, kumohon.." Momoi ingin sekali berlari menghampiri Aomine, menangkapnya, memeluknya, meski ia tahu ia tidak dapat menyentuhnya. Tapi kakinya terasa lemas sekarang.

Aomine membuka mulutnya, menggerakkan mulutnya mengucapkan sebuah kata. Mata Momoi membulat, menangkap yang Aomine berusaha sampaikan padanya. "Dai-chan.. tunggu.. DAI-CHANN!" Momoi berlari kearah Aomine yang kini hampir hilang sepenuhnya.

Aomine pun memberikan cengiran khasnya yang terakhir, sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang sepenuhnya.

" _Hiduplah untukku, Satsuki_ "

 _I don`t wanna say goodbye to you now_

Momoi duduk dengan gelisah di depan ruang ICU. Waktu seakan berjalan lama sekali. "Dai-chan, kumohon jangan pergi..." Momoi mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut berulang-ulang sambil memegang erat kalung bandul pemberian Aomine.

 _I know, you will try to hold on even as you crumble_  
 _Please let go of me_

Namun harapan Momoi hancur berkeping-keping ketika ibu Aomine yang menangis dan ayahnya yang berusaha menghibur ibunya keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Dai-chan?"

 _Please don`t cry. Please smile_  
 _Tell me you`ll be alright_

* * *

Momoi tampak duduk di taman dekat rumahnya. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari kenyataan bahwa Aomine Daiki sudah tidak ada lagi. Bahwa Aomine Daiki sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selama-lamanya. Aomine Daiki, teman masa kecilnya yang…dicintainya, kini sudah pergi. Momoi yang masih termenung teralihkan perhatiannya ketika _handphonenya_ bergetar, menunjukan bahwa dia mendapat pesan dari seseorang. Momoi dengan malas membukanya, mendadak membelalakan matanya ketika ia lihat dari siapa pesan tersebut.

 _The voice that somehow was a part of me_  
 _The eyes that blinked "I love you" perfectly_

Semua memori yang dilalui bersama Aomine seolah meledak memenuhi pikirannya. Ketika ia selalu menemaninya bermain basket di dekat rumah, ketika mereka pulang pergi dari sekolah, ketika mereka menjalani kegiatan klub basket, ketika ia menyeret Aomine menemaninya belanja atau sebaliknya saat Aomine mencari sepatu basket, ketika mereka belajar bersama, dan semua memori tak tergantikan lainnya.

 _With a little fib, I let all of it slowly fade away_  
 _If we were granted the wish we wished the most_  
 _Someone else will lose something that they hold close_

"Dai-chan curang. Hiks….." Hari itu Momoi hanya duduk diam menangis mengenang Aomine sambil memeluk _handphone_ nya.

 _I don`t wanna die_  
 _Please don`t let me die_

 **tbc**


	4. Chapter 4: End

LAST CHAPTER

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

* * *

"Ah, Momocchi! Di sini!" suara Kise terdengar nyaring di depan pemakaman yang sepi tersebut.

"Maaf, maaf, aku terlambat!" Momoi terlihat berlari-lari kecil menghampiri teman-teman semasa SMPnya dulu.

"Kise, kita berada di pemakaman. Diam -nanodayo." Midorima berkata sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, tak lupa lucky itemnya yang berupa papan Ouija(?) menempel dengan setia di tangannya.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul kan? Ayo, kita jalan." Akashi berjalan paling depan diikuti yang lain.

"Ehhh….Kuro-chin mana?" terdengar Murasakibara bertanya dengan malas.

"Aku di sini, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko muncul di samping Akashi.

"Tetsu –kunnnnnnnn!" Momoi langsung memeluk Kuroko seperti biasanya.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Momoi-san." Kuroko menjawab dengan sopan.

Mereka tampak berbincang seperti mereka tak pernah pisah sekolah. Berbincang mengenai kabar mereka masing-masing, sedikit menyinggung masa-masa Teiko yang tentu saja menyangkut 1 orang yang mereka kunjungi ini.

"Ah, kita sudah sampai. Doumo, Aomine-kun. Kuharap engkau sedang tidak menggoda wanita di atas sana(?)"ujar Kuroko, tampak membungkuk sedikit.

"Aominecchi! Kamu pasti rindu padaku kan?" seperti biasa, Kise, satu-satunya manusia narsis di antara mereka menunjukan dia sangat percaya diri.

"Lucky item untuk Virgo hari ini adalah bola basket. I-ini kebetulan saja ada di rumah! B-bukannya aku peduli padamu-nanodayo." Midorima tampak menoleh sedikit sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun, khas sekali untuk orang tsun.

"Mine-chin, aku membawakanmu Maiubo. Tapi, aku lapar jadi kumakan, jadi lain kali ya." sapa seorang Murasakibara, yang bahkan pada saat ini masih memakan Maiubonya.

"Aomine, lama tak berjumpa." Akashi menyapa dengan sopan.

Momoi berjongkok kemudian membersihkan sedikit debu yang menempel pada batu nisan tersebut. "Dai-chan, kami semua baik-baik saja. Aku…juga baik-baik saja. Jadi, Dai-chan juga harus baik-baik ya di sana!", semua anggota Generation of Miracles tersenyum mendengarnya. Iya, tentu saja Midorima tersenyum juga.

* * *

"Momocchi, yakin tidak ikut dengan kami?" Kise bertanya dengan muka memelas.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Nanti aku menyusul saja!"

* * *

Momoi memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa rambutnya, sensasi yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan saat terakhir ia di tempat itu.

Ia masih dapat mengingat rasanya saat Aomine mendekapnya, memukul kepalanya, mengelus kepalanya.. dan senyumannya yang terakhir.

Momoi membuka mata, mendongakan kepala menatap langit

"Hari yang cerah, ya, Dai-chan?" sapa Momoi, "Semua berjalan baik-baik saja di sini, kau tidak perlu khawatir di sana. Kau tahu? Aku berhasil diterima universitas di Kyoto! Aku semakin mendekati cita-citaku! Meski itu berarti aku harus pergi dari Tokyo.."

Momoi terdiam sejenak, diserbu kenangan-kenangannya bersama Aomine untuk sesaat. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan handphonenya, membuka kembali pesan terakhir dari sahabat masa kecilnya. Sebuah senyuman terukir pada bibir Momoi.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang. Momoi memandang bunga _Ambrosia*_ di genggamannya. Satu persatu kelopaknya terlepas tertiup angin.

Momoi lalu mengangkatnya, dan perlahan melepaskan genggamannya pada bunga itu. Ia kemudian membalikan badannya, memandang tempat itu untuk terakhir kali sebelum ia pergi, melihat angin membawa bunga itu terbang semakin tinggi, menyampaikan pesannya kepada orang yang dicintainya.

"Selamat tinggal, Dai-chan.."

* * *

 _To : Momoi Satsuki_

 _From : Aomine Daiki_

 _Sub : -_

 _"Aishiteru"_

 ** _End_**

* * *

 _*Ambrosia = reciprocated love_

 **Author's note**

Teman Ginpachi-sensei disini~ hijacking the account for the last chapter

Sebut saja saya... Author #2, seorang yang digeret Ginpachi-sensei buat collab fanfic dan akhirnya nulis fanfic untuk pertama kalinya, mengenai OTP author #2, dan genrenya angst pula(?)

Untuk chapter 3 + ending ff ini author #2 tulis sambil dengerin Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari (atmosfirnya pas banget menurut author #2) *penting

Mewakili author Ginpachi-sensei yang entah sedang apa sekarang, terima kasih bagi para readers yang menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini, baik silent readers, yang review, maupun yang mengfollow (author sungguh terharu), mungkin banyak kesalahan-kesalahan dalam EYD, banyak editan-editan meski ini fic udah dipublish, mohon bimbingannya dalam penulisan fanfic2 selanjutnya.


End file.
